


Itty Bitty Birdwatching Committee

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Birds, Birdwatching, Birdwatching Clubs, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Male Friendship, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Richie Tozier Being an Asshole, Richie Tozier Is A Little Shit, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, Wordcount: 100-500, clubs, resumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-20 11:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13145955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Richie decides he wants to join a club.Oneshot/drabble





	Itty Bitty Birdwatching Committee

Stan Uris was always a slut for birds. In all seriousness though, he really did enjoy them. For as long as he could remember his father would wake him up early on Saturday mornings to go to the park and look at the sparrows and bluejays that came to the bird feeders. Now that he was older, Stan had found solace in his more quieter friends, those being Mike Hanlon and Ben Hanscom. 

Richie Tozier, while being one of their best friends, was not one of those who he would've thought to include in a Birdwatching Club of all things. 

"So you want to join our Birdwatching Club?" Mike asked the boy in question, as if reading Stan's mind. 

"Yep!" Richie said brightly. He looked so happy that maybe this wouldn't be a bad idea. Maybe. "Here's my resumé."

Stan took the outstretched piece of paper. And then he read from the paper: "Richie is...hungry for responsibility, horny for teamwork, and ready to BUST A NUT up in this birdwatching club! Skills include: EIGHT FOOT VERTICAL LEAP, young, dumb, and full of...you know. Winky face. Thanks for your time. Love you." He finished, and looked up. "If I could legally kill you, I would."

"I don't know," Ben said with a grin then. "I kind of liked it." 

And he boasted to be the poet of their group. Goddammit.  


End file.
